Henry's Teacher
by Remi12379
Summary: Henry starts a new school in New York with his mom, Emma. Henry has an interesting math teacher and he falls for Emma. Emma has a special guest arriving at a very inconvenient time.


**Summary: Henry's teacher, , falls for Emma and asks her out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time if I did it would be nothing but CaptainSwan and it would not be rated PG. I am not as an amazing writer as Adam and Eddy and I may have grammar and spelling mistakes so review and comment about things I should add.**

 ****Chapter 1

Henry has just started his new school. Today is his first day he lives with his mom, Emma, she is a cop. They live in an apartment in New York. The day flew by and before Emma knew it Henry was home. He came into the apartment and set his bag down and started talking about his day "Mom today was so fun, I love my math teacher his name is Mr. Jones, Killian Jones." Said Henry.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that I can't wait to meet him on Friday." Emma said.

"Wait why are you seeing him on Friday?"

"Because Henry, it is an open house and everyone's parents go to meet the teachers."

"Oh"

As the days progressed through the weeks Emma still hard at work never taking a break and Henry at School with his friends and teachers.

"Hey, can I talk to you after class today" Henry said quietly as the class pilled with students.

"Sure Henry just stay here after the bell and then close the door so no one hears"

 _Ring_

"Ok everyone make sure to do your homework it is due tomorrow, class dismissed" said.

Everyone left except for Henry who closed the door like he was told.

"Ok Henry what did you want to talk about"

"Well, my mom is coming to the open house and wants to meet you like every teacher but I really like your class and she has been alone for awhile now and she has these walls that stop her from getting close to anyone."

"Ok so what do want me to do" said.

"First let me describe her she is very intelligent, she is a cop and never takes time off of work. But she has long amazing legs, long beautiful hair, and emerald green eyes that you won't soon forget."

"Wow she sounds amazing"

"She is but she has these walls up that prevents anyone getting close"

"So what do you want me to do"

"I want you to try and break down her walls and do something nice for her or something to let her guard down for someone"

"That would be me?"

"Yes, because of what you told us about Milah, you both have been left and both know how it feels to left with no hope and nothing but yourself I think you two could be good for each other"

"I don't know Henry but if it is ok with you then I will ask her out"

"Sweet, just saying that she doesn't know that you look like _this_ "

"I'm guessing that is a good thing" he said questionably

"Of course you are probably the one person that might bring her walls down"

"Ok Henry see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye Henry"

Tonight was going to take a while to comprehend what the 12 year old just told him to do.

Friday

"Henry I am off to your school Miss Blanchard is coming over to take care of you so be good"

"Ok mom, also this won't make sense right now but it will he is single just saying"

"Henry! It is not your place to be involved in his love life especially since you just started school you don't want to make a bad first impression do you?"

"No but it doesn't matter I already told him about you that you have long amazing legs, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes that will make your heart melt but can also be dangerous. He seems to not mind in fact he smirked at that."

Emma thought about it and then pushed it aside because of a few things 1. This was Henry's teacher we were talking about and if it doesn't work Henry will suffer the most. 2 it was hard to let anyone in after _Neal_ , if there was one big mistake that was from all of this it was him not Henry but _him_. Also, but before she could continue Henry pulled her from her thoughts.

"Please just give him a chance not every guy is going to leave us like my dad."

"Henry, he didn't just leave me he left me to take for his crime and didn't come back."

"I know but he is really nice today in class we shared things about us and he said that his heart was broken too a long time ago someone took her"

"Henry I love that you are fascinated by you teacher but don't you think that is his personal life and not yours to share."

"It's ok he told everyone this and said to talk about their days with their family and he didn't mind"

"You know what I'm gonna go" she said not looking to hear back from Henry.

School

So Emma was in Henry's school she has seen all of his teachers except Mr. Jones. She found his classroom and walked inside. What she found she was not expecting he was tall with black hair that looked so soft. Then his eyes were an ocean blue that you could easily fall into. He motioned for her to come closer and close the door. Emma sat across from him but he decided to sit right in front of her on the desk.

"You must be Henry's mother" he said and under his breath he was right gorgeous.

"Hi, nice to meet you and I didn't catch that last part." And he did have an amazing Irish accent.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway… So as far as I can tell that Henry is very intelligent and has a bright future in front of him."

"Thank you"

"I know this is not what you expected" he said as scratching behind his ear and neck "but would you like to um… go out with me"

He was right this was not what she was expecting "um… "

There was an awkward amount of silence until Emma broke the silence.

"Can I ask Henry how he feels about this then get back to you" she said

"Of course, take you time, love" he said.

Emma was stunned a bit by the word he used but then went to call Henry but before she has the chance to she got a text from him saying…

Henry:It's ok with me

Emma looked down at her phone again and amazed at how Henry knew this but then pushed it aside. She looked back at and turned around and they were about inches apart she could feel his warm breath doing something it shouldn't have.

"Henry gave me the all clear so my answer is yes I would love to go out with you" Emma said a bit surprised how this night turned out. Then she was surprised again he cupped her cheek with his hand and then pulled her in for a kiss. It was very unexpected and completely caught her off guard but the way their lips felt together. It just felt so… right. She then surprised him by kissing him back and pulling her closer to him. The kiss was nice it was filled with passion and feelings that they both have but hadn't told the other. Little did they knew that they had a guest watching them from outside the door.

Then the door slammed open and they pulled away from each other because before they were completely oblivious that the person had knocked but the two were wrapped up into each other.

Killian looked surprised because he did not recall this person that had interrupted them. But Emma on the other hand had her mouth a gape and looked stunned.

Killian completely unaware of Emma's expression yelled "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The figure was not answering him instead looking straight into Emma's eyes and was sending a look saying to help him out.

Emma was stunned and said "I have not clue but I would like him gone" she said to Killian and he nodded.

He went over to his desk to get the intercom and called the office and said that there was a stranger in his classroom that needed to be removed.

The person and Emma were having an eye conversation the said 'what the hell'

And Emma's response was 'make this easier on us both and leave and never come back'. He did not move but stayed right where he was, when Killian came back Emma had pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss that she knew the person would hate.

The person was walking towards the two and pulled them apart and almost punched Killian right in the face but the security had got him and pulled him out of the classroom and outside the school where he was taken to the police station.

Emma and Killian closed the door and finished what they started,without even talking for even 10 minutes they both felt as if they have known eachother from the start.

Killian had pulled back from the kiss and quietly asked if she wanted to come stay the night with him as in case if the person got out and came looking for her. She nodded and they left the school to his place. On the way she texted Mary Margaret Blanchard that she wasn't going to be home tonight and to get Henry to bed and then she could leave.

It was 9:20 and they made it back to Killian's place and surprisingly it was a real house not an apartment building. She thought for a minute that he was filled with surprises and then she wondered what he had instore for the night.

The stared at each other for a minute before Killian grabbed her by the waist and made his way to his room. They landed on the bed and then they were taking their clothes off and were kissing with a lot of passion and fire like they needed this time together even though they had just met.

Before they could say anything they were both in his bed with no clothes on and Killian on to of Emma and then Emma flipped them over so then she was riding him. They both came and then the were fast asleep and in the morning the did the same thing again.

Henry was at the apartment and he was in his bed and then Miss. Blanchard said that his mother would not make it home tonight he smiled because he knew they had hit it off and just like that he was asleep smiling. He woke up mid-day and his mother was home but she was not alone in her room. He heard the door knob move then he went to his room and then left the door slightly open so he could see who it was.


End file.
